Un ultimo suspiro
by jean ramirez
Summary: Te Amo… Uzumaki… Naruto…/Esta historia participa en el quinto reto de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina; Y no vivieron felices para siempre.


**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esta historia participa en el quinto reto de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina; Y no vivieron felices para siempre.**

* * *

><p>"La vida va y viene, se le da a los que nunca piensan en ella, a los que ni siquiera piensan en su existencia, y se les quita a los que no quieren perderla, a los demasiados codos como para renunciar a lo más preciado que se te otorga en el mundo, la muerte se burla de ti, y repite tu nombre con desdén, lo he escuchado personalmente, en tu cabeza, a donde sea que voltees, porque la verdad existen tantas personas muertas que deberían de estar con el calor en el cuerpo, y hay tantas más personas vivas que deberían estar tétricamente muertos, la vida es un faro perdido en la eternidad, que pocos encuentran y que muchos dejan ir sin su propia voluntad, la vida es un juego de retos, que si no pasas uno, inmediatamente caes al abismo de la desesperación, no importa lo que hagas, cuando la muerte te marca con la espada del alma sin suspiros, ya no puedes seguir, por más fuerte que sea tu voluntad de fuego, sientes como tu vida va perdiendo el color, como tus manos calientes se van enfriando cada vez más, como tus mejillas rojas se van haciendo pálidas, como tu cuerpo fuerte se queda frágil y tembloroso, y después pesado como una roca… y es irónico, porque las personas que antes se reían contigo o de ti empiezan a llorar por ti, ves sufrir a las personas que amas por tu culpa… pues has perdido el faro de la vida, el sendero que hace que tus ojos estén abiertos y rebosantes de vida, y te pierdes en la oscuridad, en el abismo, donde no puedes ver más allá de ti y de la muerte que te espera."<p>

Estábamos otra vez en el terrible y odioso hospital, digo terrible porque los odio, me dan la sensación de que están llenos de mentiras, sé que salvan demasiadas vidas, pero he visto morir en ellos a muchas persona queridas, primero mi hermosa y querida madre, aunque no la recuerdo el dolor de saber que murió cuando yo apenas era un bebe sigue atormentándome cada vez que veo sus fotos, como una herida profunda, que parece haber sanado, pero si la observas detenidamente, sabes que nunca curara, ella murió al darme a luz, eso es lo que más me duele, pensar que por mi culpa a muerto… en un Hospital, en un estrujante hospital. Después mi padre, tampoco lo recuerdo, pero al parecer murió cuando conducía hacia el hospital para ver a mi madre que acababa de darme a luz, pero claro que, lo único que llego de él fue su cuerpo helado y vacío en una ambulancia, después mi padrino Jiraya, era un gran escritor, aunque nunca me llamo demasiado la atención sus libros, a él si lo recordaba perfectamente, prácticamente fue mi padre, porque él me recogió antes de que me dieran en adopción luego de que mis padre murieran, el me crio, y cuando tenía edad para comprender me contó lo de mis padres, y también me dijo que debía viajar a entregar su nuevo libro, así que yo debía de quedarme solo por unos meses, tenía que valerme por mi mismo, y lo hice… pero después de un tiempo llegó la noticia de que había sido asaltado y después asesinado a sangre fría por los mismos criminales, lo trasladaron a un hospital, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que muriera en la camilla, y así poco a poco me quede sin familia, primos, tíos, abuelos, todos morían, era como si la muerte me persiguiera, pero que no me llevará a mi sino a las personas cercanas a mí y a las que amaba.

Hasta ahora no se había llevado a mi esposa porque al parecer ahora todo está bien con Hinata, aunque yo ya estaba avisado de su muerte, obviamente inconscientemente, porque cada día, estoy con el peligro de perderla, pues ella padece Leucemia linfocítica aguda. Debido a eso tenemos que visitar el hospital cada 2 semanas a que la revisen y le estudien su sangre.

La leucemia es un tipo de cáncer de la sangre que comienza en la médula ósea, donde se forman las células sanguíneas, los glóbulos blancos son producidos en esa parte y el cuerpo los utiliza para combatir infecciones y otras sustancias extrañas y lo que La leucemia causa es un aumento incontrolable de la cantidad de glóbulos blancos pero las células cancerosas impiden que se produzcan los glóbulos blancos maduros saludables, es decir que los glóbulos blancos que se forma con rapidez no alcanza a formarse saludablemente, entonces, se pueden presentar síntomas potencialmente mortales a medida que disminuyen las células sanguíneas normales.

Las leucemias se dividen en dos tipos principales:

La leucemia aguda y la crónica y los derivados de cada una, la leucemia crónica se desarrolla lentamente, hasta algunas veces, es curable, mientras que la aguda avanza demasiado rápido, y es casi imposible curarla, y lamentablemente es la que mi esposa tiene.

A ella se le había diagnosticado, después de que Himawari naciera, cuando de repente en una noche fría mientras estábamos acostados en la cama ella se levantara a vomitar al baño, y acto seguido se desmallara en él. Fue terrible la sensación de lo que le pasaba, pues luego de unas horas en el hospital llego el doctor con la mala noticia, y como era de esperar Hinata cayó en una terrible depresión, ella no salía del baño y lloraba cada noche, ni siquiera veía por su hija, era como un velo negro que cayó sobre ella, claro que con ayuda de Bolt, mi hijo primogénito logramos que le viera de nuevo el color a la vida y dejara de decir, susurrar, suspirar y repetir que moriría y que empezara a ver a su pequeña y hermosa hija que necesitaba tanto de ella en esos primeros años de vida.

En estos momentos me encontraba en la sala de espera, con el pequeño teléfono celular en la bolsa de mi pantalón por si Sakura o Sasuke llamaban, ellos eran los más cercanos y a los que les teníamos más confianza para que cuidaran a nuestro par de hijos Bolt y Himawari, que aun deberían de estar dormimos esos flojillos niños, no era muy tarde, a decir verdad eran como las 7 de la mañana o menos, empecé a tallarme los ojos, no por sueño, sino por la preocupación de lo que le fuera a pasar a mi amada esposa, últimamente la había observado mejor, pero debía de estar a alerta, ya no había recaído como las anteriores veces, en las que estaba débil, ahora lo está un poco, pero no como antes que ni siquiera podía alzar sus brazos, también se veía su mejora porque el color de su piel empezaba a ser más oscuro, y no pálido o casi blanco, además la terrible fiebre y puntos rojos habían desaparecido y dejaba de sudar frio, todo parecía avanzar, hasta yo estaba queriendo festejarlo con una cena en su restaurante favorito en el momento correcto.

El especialista llego y no tuvo que preguntar mi nombre ni apellido, nos conocíamos perfectamente, debido a la infinidad de veces que Hinata y yo veníamos al hospital.

─ Tu esposa es una luchadora señor Uzumaki. ─ me dijo con una sonrisa

─ ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?

─ Veras el pedazo de medula ósea que se le implanto, al parecer su cuerpo está empezando a aceptarlo, solo queda que vuelva a venir pasado mañana para hacerle otros exámenes, debemos esperar lo mejor.

Eso era increíble cerré los ojos, esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido en estos meses.

─ Gracias, en un momento iré a sacar la cita.

─ No hace falta, ya la he registrado.

─ Sé lo agradezco mucho doctor.

No me había visto en un espejo, pero sabía que tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, quería gritar, pero era un hospital.

Aun así lo que más me puso feliz fue ver a mi esposa caminar de nuevo, con un paso seguido de una enfermera, entonces sentí algo caliente en mi rostro, era una lagrima de felicidad, cuando ella llego hasta mi la abracé, ella estaba caliente, como hace años no lo estaba, aunque ahora llevaba una pañoleta en la cabeza, y su largo cabello desapareció por la quimioterapia, pero aun así se veía hermosa, porque la belleza no es un cabello largo, una cara demasiado pintada, ni una piel bronceada, la belleza es la sonrisa deslumbrante de alguien que lloro y ahora sonríe, como ahora lo hace mi esposa.

No tenía que pensarlo, y le di un beso en la frente, después en cada mejilla y después en la boca, este último fue delicado, temía perderla o romperla…

Había algo raro, su piel se sentía rara, era diferente, pero ella había pasado por mucho, no debía ser irrelevante que su piel hubiera tornado otro aspecto.

En ese momento tome la decisión de que cenaría esta noche con ella.

─ Y bien cariño ¿Quieres ver a nuestros hijos?

─ Amor solo han pasado unas horas.

─ ¿Eso es un no?

─ Claro que si… siempre. ─ Eso ultimo lo susurro, casi fue como un suspiro, como queriéndolo decir solo para sí misma.

Conduje hasta nuestra linda casa, en la que parecía haber más ruido del habitual, entramos y Sakura estaba con Himawari que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos pues lloraba como una niña agonizando y suplicaba por su madre, repetía y repetía su nombre entre sollozos y suspiros, como si creyera que… ella fuera a morir, y cuando la vio, sus ojos se agrandaron demasiado y prácticamente voló a sus brazos y la abrazo tan fuerte que creí que se lastimarían mutuamente.

Bolt se comportó diferente, pues solo se paró enfrente de su madre y la miro fijamente, como tratando de identificar que estuviera diferente, o débil, pero al parecer, ella se veía deslumbrante, pues la luz del sol estaba alumbrándola, después sonrió, y se aventó a abrazarla, y diciéndole un "Te amo mami"

El momento era hermoso, tanto que tuve que usar mi voluntad para pedir un favor.

Y le dije a Sakura

─ Tu y Sasuke podrían hacerme otro favor. ─ Hizo una cara rara, como si sospechara lo que diría, y algo me dijo que lo hacía.

─ Adivinaré. ─ Y se acomodo la voz ─ "Sakura, tú y Sasuke podrían cuidar a los niños hasta tarde"─ dijo como si quisiera imitar mi voz, aunque fue un intento demasiado fallido.

─ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

─ Eres tan predecible Naruto…

─ Entonces tú podrías…

─ Si claro, además creo que a Sarada le gustara tener con quien divertirse.

─ Gracias.

─ ¿Cómo es que no te cansas de agradecer?

─ Después de un tiempo se vuelve costumbre.

Luego de unas horas todo estaba listo, había reservado una mesa en el restaurante, lo logre muy rápido, eso debía reconocerlo, porque hasta me dio tiempo de comprar un par de cosas, le entregue un vestido a Hinata, uno nuevo, uno hermoso, aunque no se comparaba con ella, yo me vestí más formal que en cualquier ocasión, como en mi boda, y al igual que ese día, era un día para festejar.

─ Ya sé a dónde vamos ─ dijo con aire triunfal.

─ ¡¿Por qué soy tan predecible?!

Rio como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

─ Naruto soy tu esposa, te conozco mejor que nadie, aún más que tú ─ Y la cargue hasta la camioneta después de eso.

El camino se hizo corto y cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta para que pasara, el vestido le quedaba hermoso, era morado, y una pañoleta que le hacía juego, era simplemente encantador.

Entramos y enseguida nos dirigimos a la mesa, era la misma en la que festejábamos todo, nuestra cita, nuestra boda, cuando Hinata se embarazo… tenia tantos recuerdos en ese restaurante, que cuando cerrara, definitivamente no sabría qué hacer.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─ Perfecta ya te lo dije, creo que estoy mejorando.

─ Por ello festejamos.

─ Oh, ahora todo parece perfecto. ─ dijo suspirando.

Llego el mesero, ya nos conocía así que llego con la comida, y como Hinata no podía tomar alcohol eran copas con agua.

Hinata tosió y se levantó y me dijo ─ Sabes… tengo que ir al tocador, en un momento vuelvo.

─ Como usted diga señora Uzumaki, solo no se demore demasiado. ─ le dije sonriéndole, tratando de coquetearle como un muchacho.

─ No pienso hacerlo señor Uzumaki.

Me senté y acomode sus servilletas, copas todo.

Pasaron 5 minutos.

Después 10.

Luego 15.

Empecé a asustarme, no, ella debería de estar bien, después de todo las mujeres tardan en el baño.

Luego eran 25 minutos y decidí ir hasta allá, que por cierto estaban retirados, y cuanto más avanzaba, se oían murmuros, luego pláticas sobre enfermedades, eso me asustó, pero lo que me espanto más fue oír gritos salir del baño de mujeres, entre corriendo, sudando del miedo, y….

Hinata estaba tumbada en el baño con residuos de vomito.

¡Ahora no! ¡Maldita sea! El dolor preocupación de verla allí después de que debía de estar mejorando me inundo y no pude evitar llorar allí dentro, la tome entre mis brazos y corrí hacia la camioneta, si no me apresuraba ella moriría, se estaba helando y empezaba a palidecer, todo era rápido, y el restaurante no ayudaba mucho pues eran inmenso, cuando llegué a la puerta saque mi billetera y saque una cantidad que no alcance a contar y le dije

─ Si falta o sobra luego vendré.

Y corrí con mi esposa aun en mis brazos, llegué a la camioneta que está preparada para todo, como siempre, le puse el oxígeno, y suero, y las demás cosas que ella necesitaba, y pise el acelerador, tome ruta al hospital, y para mi suerte había un tráfico horrible, semáforos en rojo carros por doquier, tenía que llegar, si no me apresuraba quien sabe que le sucedería a mi esposa. Me pase semáforos, carros, hasta un policía, me seguía, y cuando llegué al hospital grite y grite con ella en mis brazos, hasta que enfermeros llegaron con una camilla y se la llevaron, y el policía que me seguía se había ido cuando me vio llegar, cerré la puerta de la camioneta de golpe y entre corriendo al hospital, busque la camilla por todos lados que hasta me dolió el cuello, y la vi a lo lejos, corrí y corrí, hasta que llegue a la puerta a la que habían entrado y empuje, claro que sabía que no me dejarían pasar.

─ Lo sentimos pero no…

─ Es mi esposa.

─ Lo siento señor pero…

─ Por favor déjeme entrar.

─ No puede pasar, le haremos exámenes, la señorita Hyuga necesita ser atendidas rápidamente, y usted no puede estar presente, le avisaremos, pero puede esperar en la sala de espera.

─ Pero…

─ Eso o llamaré a seguridad

Tome camino hacia la sala de espera, me senté y deje salir todo

Me jale el cabello, sentía como si un hierro ardiente se me metiera a la garganta como si mis ojos no me dejaran ver con claridad, porque temía lo que le pasará a Hinata, la desesperación me invadía y me llenaba de dudas, al grado de hacerme temblar, me sentía débil, diminuto, Hinata es mi todo, mi luz en las oscuridad, mi luz de luna y sol, mi amada esposa, lo que me conforma, sin ella, sin sus palabra sin su presencia estaba perdido, porque… ella en este momento estaba inconsciente o… ni siquiera podía pensarlo, pero la palabra la conocía bien Muerta las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, esta vez grandes y con fuerza, escurrieron por mis mejillas y me tense, quería desaparecer, todo era mejor que estar en la sala de espera con muchas personas mirándome, me sentía terrible, quería llegar a Hinata y entregarle mi vida para que yo muriera en vez de ella

Pasaron horas y horas, hasta que era de madrugada, no sabía dónde había quedado mi celular, para llamarles a mis hijos, las lágrimas aun saliendo mí, y el nudo en la garganta seguía, induciéndome a llorar aún más, no quería perderla, aun no…

Estaba meciéndome hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el hospital, tenía miedo, y demasiado. Sentí una mano en mi cabeza, y cuando la alce era el doctor, que tenía una cara monótona, no expresaba nada en absoluto, era de esas cara en las que esperas algo malo, pero no puedes estar completamente seguro, era duro enfrentarlo, porque sentía que Hinata ya no mejoraría, algo muy dentro de mi lo decía, ella ya no… estaría más.

─Tengo… malas noticias… el cuerpo de su esposa no ha aceptado nada de la medula ósea que se le ha implantado, a decir verdad, está demasiado mal, le hemos hecho los estudios sanguíneos, y… las células cancerígenas están avanzando demasiado rápido, ha vomitado demasiado, no podemos hacer nada para que deje de hacerlo, tal vez tenga que estar unas horas o días más en el hospital, hasta ahora es lo único que tenemos concretamente.

─ ¿Puedo verla?

─ No está en condiciones de recibir visitas.

─Pero es mi esposa.

─Tiene que reposar. ─ siempre era lo mismo, quería evitarlo, pero…

¡Esta vez no! La vería a como diera lugar, no importaba como, la vería, pero tenía que fingir estar de acuerdo con el médico especialista.

─Está bien, tendré que acatarme.

─Volveré con más noticias señor Uzumaki.

Un momento después de que se fue, me escabullí, detrás de él, hasta poder llegar a una puesta que decía: "solo personal autorizado", en donde había muchos trajes de doctores, enfermeros, personal de limpieza, etc. me imagino que era el repuesto por si necesitaban cambiar de ropa rápidamente.

Entre tantos trajes tarde en visualizar uno, porque era difícil de elegir, unos eran demasiado grandes, otros demasiado pequeños, e incluso me llegué a medir unos cuantos que eran para mujer, pues yo no podía ver del todo bien, no había ni el más mínimo rayo de sol, o tan siquiera de un foco, no sabía la hora, pero a juzgar por la oscuridad dentro y en el exterior de la habitación, debía de ser de noche, estaba una ventana en aquel cuarto, pero se observaba completamente negro afuera, seguí buscando trajes, hasta que encontré una bata de doctor a mi medida, me la puse, junto con unos lentes, pero veía un poco borroso, así que decidí quitármelos, y agachar la cabeza para ocultar mi cara, de lo contrario se darían cuenta rápidamente de que yo no trabajaba allí.

Camine por los pasillos del hospital, abriendo cada puerta que me encontraba, sin resultado positivo, porque no encontraba la habitación de Hinata, y si lo preguntaba en recepción, seguramente no me la darían, en estos momentos mi mejor opción para encontrarla era seguir buscándola como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Mientras estaba en un pasillo, escuche un murmuro, después una vos gruesa, y luego un delicada, que sin duda alguna era la mi esposa, corrí hacia esa puerta.

¿Por qué no me dejarían verla?

Quizás no podía verla, pero si podía escucharla.

Me quedé a un lado de la puerta, escuchando…

─ ¿Cómo reaccionó?

─ Demasiado calmado, la verdad dudo que se allá quedado así.

Se escuchaba su llanto, pero no sabía el porqué.

─ Señora no llore, en estos momentos no es conveniente un cambio brusco de emoción.

─ Es que yo… yo… tan solo quería que él no sufriera tanto, en ese restaurante, no quería desmallarme… ¡Usted me dijo que esas pastillas funcionarían!

─ Tú sabías que podía pasar el efecto, y que recayeras.

─ Pero no pensé que…

─ Vamos, creo que fue una mala idea lo del maquillaje y las pastillas Hinata.

Eso era lo que yo sentía diferente, que cuando acariciaba su piel era como si tuviera demasiado polvo, pero no era polvo, si no maquillaje.

─ ¡No! Ya no lo quería ver sufrir con mi enfermedad, yo no quería que supiera que solo me quedaban… un par de semanas… porque él siempre se culpa de esto, como si fuera la muerte que lo siguiera a él, siempre me dijo eso, así que, era mejor que pensara que yo estaba bien.

─ Sabes que eso podría enviarme a la cárcel por fraude, y por darte algo parecido a una droga, porque si mueres ahora pensarán que fue por eso, y si él se entera podría denunciarme.

─ Usted le diría que fue una decisión mía y todos mis diagnósticos verdaderos podría enseñárselos y decirle la razón por la que decidí escondérselo.

─ No creo que eso lo detenga o que sea tan fácil.

─ Le pediré otro favor, cuando muera en unas pocas horas, solo dígale que no pudieron salvarme.

Eso era demasiado, ya no lo soportaba.

Avente la puerta entrando y haciendo que las pupilas de Hinata se expandieran, y el medico empezara a sudar.

Tome el aire necesario para lo que diría, ya que lo imaginaba bastante extenso.

─ ¡Por qué demonios dices e hiciste eso Hinata! Si de verdad no quisieras que sufra no lo hubieras echo, es que acaso no pensaste en tu par de hijos, Bolt y Himawari, ellos al igual que yo se morirían de tristeza si murieras y no supieran porque, así que por favor deja de decir eso, porque si mueres, al menos quisiera saber las causas verdaderas, no diré que comprendo lo que hiciste por qué no lo hago realmente, pero si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho, habría disfrutado ese límite de tiempo contigo un poco más de lo normal, y más aún que estuvieras más con nuestros hijos, y no sé por qué repito la palabra "mas", tal vez sea porque quiero MÁS tiempo contigo, pero no te culpo, tienes razón, este tiempo dije que la muerte me perseguía sin saber el daño te lo hacía a ti, y tú por querer hacer más para que no pensara eso, tomaste una decisión, y la verdad es que si comprendo lo que hiciste ─ dije llorando.

Yo era un enredadera de ideas y sentimientos, al principio no lo comprendía pero después entendí que yo le cause daño a ella, y por eso decidió ocultarme todo… era culpa de mis traumas… yo también estaba enfermo, por lo que sufrí, pero nunca me di cuenta, y muy dentro de mí me repetía que yo no quise dañarla.

─ Naruto no te culpes, fue culpa de los dos, tu por culparte, y yo por tomar decisiones apresuradas sin hablar del tema contigo.

Agaché la mirada, ella tenía razón, como siempre, y de igual forma esta situación era culpa de ambos.

─ Pero no existe vuelta de hoja, así que quisiera saber cómo paso todo esto.

Era momento de que el doctor hablara, y eso hizo.

─ Veras hace como un mes aproximadamente, o cuando tuvo la recaída, el diagnostico marco que ya no se recuperaría, después de la implantación de la medula ósea, las células cancerígenas hicieron su labor contaminándola, desde ese momento sabíamos que ella ya no mejoraría, y cuando se lo dijimos, pensó en ti inmediatamente, y pidió una clase de medicamento, que luego de investigarlo a fondo nos dimos cuenta de que era una droga que mantenía el cuerpo activo, la mayoría de las personas que lo utilizaban era para competir y tener demasiada energía, pero en el caso de Hinata, podría hacer que estuviera más fuerte, y como le quedaba poco tiempo, decidimos cumplírselo, pero lo mantuvimos en secreto, así que éramos 3 personas, contándola, las que lo sabían de la droga, y como esperábamos, resulto, y lo único que quedaba eran esos puntos rojos de la piel que se pudieran quitar fácilmente con el maquillaje.

Agache la cabeza, era demasiada y poca información a la vez, y para mí los minutos que habían transcurrido eran extensos que si se juntaba con la información, resultaba demasiado doloroso procesarla.

─ ¿Y cómo cuanto le queda?

─ Unas pocas horas.

─ Entonces deberíamos de traer a los niños para que se despidan de su madre.

─ Creo que esa sería la decisión correcta.

─ Entonces volveré en un rato ─ Me comportaba frio porque no sabía de qué otra manera racionar, pues siendo sincero, nunca imagine su repentina muerte.

Me marche de esa habitación que empezaba a cerrarse poco a poco, que me oprimía contra mí mismo, nunca creí escuchar las palabras de "adiós" o "hasta dentro de unos años" provenir de la boca de Hinata, era como si la tristeza inundara mi cuerpo, y que fuera lo único que viera, sentía mi corazón palpitar poco a poco, como si me advirtiera que a mi esposa fuera a morir, y al parecer estaba en lo cierto.

Camine lento, habían muchos sentimientos en mi cabeza, demasiados como para resolverlos y superarlos rápido, los pasillos se convertían en laberintos eternos, impregnados de la tristeza de mi alma, que no me dejaban liberarme de mi propio sufrimiento, no sabía cómo caminar, pero de alguna forma, mi cuerpo lo hacia involuntariamente, y así fue todo el camino hasta que llegué a la camioneta y conduje rápido hasta mi casa, podría decirse que no era consciente de lo que hacía, que lo realizaba por obra involuntaria, el tiempo, ahora se había vuelto mi enemigo, y yo no lo está aprovechando bastante bien como quisiera.

Toque en la puerta, esa misma que me había recibido miles de veces con tan infinitas caras y humores.

Entonces abrió Sasuke, el sol empezaba a asomarse en el cielo rosado, así que ya no era tan temprano como para que estuviera dormido, pero parecía que lo había estado, y por mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Están Himawari y Bolt despiertos?

─ ¿Por qué?

Debí de poner una cara de tristeza, pero yo ya no podía aguantar más y me solté llorando, sentí las lágrimas saladas resbalar por mi fría cara, y creo que eso fue suficiente para que comprendiera.

─ Sakura trae a Himawari y a Bolt.

Y como lo dijo Sasuke, apareció Sakura con ellos, me vieron y solo se subieron a la camioneta, yo hice lo mismo segundos después.

Y solo observe a Sakura y Sasuke verme desde la entrada.

El camino al hospital fue rápido, no quería desperdiciar tiempo, porque la verdad, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando llegamos, Hinata estaba mucho peor, estaba reclinada conectada a un suero, y a un electrocardiograma, lo que me provoco querer pellizcarme y despertar en mi cama, con ella a mi lado, como si todo esto hubiera sido un mal sueño del que debía de despertar.

Hinata, creo que tienes que despedirte.

Cerró los ojos, se inclinó, haciendo mucha fuerza, debido a eso corrí hacia ella y la acomode de tal forma que pudiera ver a Bolt a los ojos.

─ Mi querido y guapo hijo… ─soltó lágrimas y respiro un par de veces─ Lamento tantas cosas respecto a esto, lamento no poder verte crecer como yo quisiera, ver la felicidad de tantas cosas en tus ojos azules, así que solo tendré estos momentos para poder hablar contigo de madre a hijo, así que, hablare demasiado, me volveré una parlanchina, primero que nada, quiero que sepas que te he hecho un montón de cartas, miles, para todos tus cumpleaños, para tu primer partido de lo que sea que quieras practicar, de tu primera cita, de cada año nuevo y navidad, para tu boda tantas, tantas que te alcanzaran para toda la vida, mi querido Bolt, quisiera estar más contigo, mas, porque contigo y con tu hermana, no pude convivir mucho, quisiera haberlos conocido más, aunque son mis hijos, no los conozco del todo ─Suspiro y salieron más lágrimas de sus ojos, y de los míos también

─ sabes, quisiera estar allí en tu boda, aunque aún faltan demasiados años, para saber quién sería la afortunada, pero antes de eso, quiero que elijas bien, no quiero que elijas por lo bonita, porque la belleza se va, quiero que elijas porque de verdad la amas, porque ella te encanta, y porque no encuentras ningún motivo para saber porque la amas, porque solo sabes que la amas, no te enamores de la primera que veas, pues el amor llega cuando tiene que llegar, y con la persona que es la indicada, como una recompensa, además, quiero que tenga amigos buenos, pocos y buenos, en los que puedas confiar, los que te ayuden, porque serán como tu segunda familia, también quiero pedirte que no seas un completo pervertido ─ dijo con una risita

─ Pero que sobre todo, nunca de los nunca maldigas algo que ha pasado en tu vida, pues todo pasa por algo, igual que esto.

Y le dio un beso en la frente, no había visto a mi hijo, pero estaba llorando demasiado, tanto que se aferró a mi pierna, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para bajar a Himawari de mis brazos, la cual después corrió hacia su madre.

─ Mi mujercita, sabes, a ti te tengo reglas, primero, no tengas novio demasiado pequeña, no te vistas extravagantemente, no des tu primer beso hasta los 16, se responsable, tu hermano necesitara mucho de ti, así que ten paciencia con él, come sano, cuida tu figura, aplícate en los estudios ─ Mi hija hizo un puchero a el cual Hinata sonrío y dijo ─ bueno, eso le diré a tu padre que te lo diga, hablando de mujer a mujer, tendrás que aguantar a los barones de la casa, más a tu padre, ya sabes cómo es de olvidadizo─ Hinata me guiño el ojo en manera de coqueteo, y quise correr a abrazarla y besarla, pero ya llegaría mi oportunidad en estos minutos.

─ sabes, igual que a tu hermano, quisiera verte crecer, pero no es así, por eso también de he hecho cartas, demasiadas, además de que quisiera verte en tu boda, con un vestido blanco, y un anillo en tu dedo anular, quiera ver a mis nietos, aunque creo que es demasiado temprano para pedirlos, quiero que crezcas como una señorita decente, grande y lista, guapa como tus abuelas, carismática como tu padre… ojalá no seas tan tímida como yo ─le dijo a Himawari sonrojándose ─ créeme, no te ayudara mucho al estar con chicos, y en especial con el que te guste─ y miro hacia mi dirección y se sonrojó aún más.

─ Se valiente como tu padre, e igual, no retrocedas de tu palabra nunca de los nunca, también cuida tus amistades, habrá muchas niñas que se pelearan porque serás perfecta a tu manera, y querrán ser como tú, y buscaran la forma de hacerte sentir mal, así que no se los permitas, sé que necesitaras demasiado de tu madre, pero ella no estará contigo, así que desde ahora te dice que seas fuerte, ya llagara tu recompensa por serlo… te amo mi preciosa.

Mi hija fue la que más lloro, para ella su madre lo era todo, su pequeña ayuda ahora y siempre, y es ayuda, se desvanecía…

Llegaron Sakura y Sasuke, y en cuanto vieron a Hinata con los labios resecos y con los ojos casi cerrados, se llevaron a los niños, los cuales dieron patadas y todo por querer estar con su madre, no lo impedí, era lo correcto, no debían quedarse a ver el sufrimiento de su madre, y el mío.

─ Creo que se merecen unos minutos a solas ─ Dijo Sasuke, en lo cual tenía razón.

─ Ya saben, para platicar de esposo a esposa ─ Sakura sonrió levemente bueno, yo comprendía que era un momento que se debía de aprovechar, así que era una idea.

Asentí con la cabeza, y corría a abrazar a Hinata, la bese como solo lo reservaba para la habitación, porque quizás ya no tendría otra oportunidad, y además porque quería sentirla de nuevo.

Ella abrió los ojos y me dijo

─ También tengo algo para ti, podrías pasarme mi bolso.

Y eso hice.

De ella saco una memoria, unas llaves, y una carta, me las entregó

─ La carta quiero que la leas después de que… de que muera

Asentí, estaba sentado en la cama, esperando que decir o que hacer, porque a todos les había dicho cosas lindas, y a ella nadie, así que fui espontaneo.

─ Hinata, quiero agradecerte, por todo, por haber sido extremadamente perfecta para mí, por haberme soportado tantos años, por darme la felicidad cada día que desertabas a mi lado, por los dos hermosos hijos que me has dado, por esa mujercita que se parece a ti, por aceptarme como soy, por la dicha que me has dado en este pequeño lapso de tiempo por tantas cosas, que seguramente ni siquiera recuerdas…

Comencé a llorar, y ella me abrazo, fuerte, y sentí que me arreglaba, pero su presencia ya no estaría en unos minutos.

Lo recuerdo todo ─ me susurro ─ todo, cada detalle, cada sonrisa, recuerdo como se sentía tu mano en mi largo pelo, recuerdo cuando éramos niños, y yo te seguía, y espiaba, cada día, sin falta, recuerdo como se sintió nuestro primer beso, así que si hablamos de recuerdos, tu saldrías perdiendo.

─ Bueno, es por eso que eres mi amada esposa.

─ Naruto… lo siento… lamento no poder…

─ No lamentes nada, porque yo no me arrepiento de nada

─ Sabes, un día prometí que serias mi último suspiro, una promesa ridícula, pero la cumpliré.

Entendí rápido a lo que se refería, sentía la muerte llegar, igual que yo…

─ Te Amo ... ... Naruto Uzumaki ...

Llore con fuerza, sentí los chorros de agua salir por mi cara, no podía ser, ella estaba helada, ella estaba… muerta, lo sabía por qué su corazón no latía, y el electrocardiograma, estaba en una línea recta.

Me separe solo para contemplarla, y allí estaba ella con los ojos cerrados y los labios pálidos y con una sonrisa en su bello y delicado rostro.

Entraron doctores, y me dieron el más grande pésame, yo solo apreté la carta contra mí, era lo que podía hacer, además de que escuchaba mis gritos, repitiendo el nombre de Hinata una y otra vez, pero esta vez, sabía que no despertaría por más que le gritara…

Me desperté en la habitación que había compartido con Hinata, la cual resultaba tristemente helada, además no había ningún ruido.

Además había una nota en la que me avisaban que los niños estaban en casa de Sasuke y Sakura, y creo que en este momento, es lo mejor, no sabría con qué cara mirarlos, pues yo debía ser el pilar de la casa, y si me derrumbaba, ellos caían conmigo.

No recuerdo nada del regreso a casa o más bien, no quisiera recordarlo, pero al levantarme de la cama, la carta, memoria y llaves estaban en la mesita de al lado, así que hice lo que mi esposa quería que hiciera, la abrí, e inmediatamente vi su caligrafía en ella.

"para mi querido esposo:

Sabes, ahora que he muerto, y que estás leyendo esto, me siento patética, saber que ya no estoy y que por mi culpa sufres, es deprimente, y ojala que no hayas visto lo que tiene la memoria, porque quiero que lo veas después de esta carta.

Empezare agradeciéndote cada momento que has compartido en esta vida conmigo, primero quiero agradecerte por aceptarme como tu esposa, sabes, nunca creí que tantos días de amarte servirían tanto, porque no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando llegaste y me dijiste lo que sentías por mí, porque en ese momento sentí algo extraño en el estómago, sentí como se comprimía, y como mi corazón latía más rápido a cada momento, o cuando me hiciste sentir tan dichosa como para ser la primera mujer a que besabas, créeme, fue hermoso para mí, sentirme quería por la persona que amaba fue simplemente grandioso, y más grandioso fue casarme contigo y tener esos dos hermosos hijos.

Ahora sé que quizás ya no pueda estar contigo cada mañana, cada noche, que ya no pueda prepararte el desayuno, llegar corriendo hacia ti cada vez que llegues del trabajo, la verdad es que me siento estúpida al saber que yo no pude hacerte sentir lo mismo que me hiciste sentir "

Eso no era cierto, ella de verdad, me hacía sentir como si valiera la pena.

"sé que quizás este triste, que tus lagrimas caigan en la carta pero, quiero que sepas, que en lo más profundo de mi, siempre te amare.

Recuerda que la vida va y viene, se le da a los que nunca piensan en ella, a los que ni siquiera piensan en su existencia, y se les quita a los que no quieren perderla, a los demasiados codos como para renunciar a lo más preciado que se te otorga en el mundo, la muerte se burla de ti, y repite tu nombre con desdén, lo he escuchado personalmente, en tu cabeza, a donde sea que voltees, porque la verdad existen tantas personas muertas que deberían de estar con el calor en el cuerpo, y hay tantas más personas vivas que deberían estar tétricamente muertos, la vida es un faro perdido en la eternidad, que pocos encuentran y que muchos dejan ir sin su propia voluntad, la vida es un juego de retos, que si no pasas uno, inmediatamente caes al abismo de la desesperación, no importa lo que hagas, cuando la muerte te marca con la espada del alma sin suspiros, ya no puedes seguir, por más fuerte que sea tu voluntad de fuego, sientes como tu vida va perdiendo el color, como tus manos calientes se van enfriando cada vez más, como tus mejillas rojas se van haciendo pálidas, como tu cuerpo fuerte se queda frágil y tembloroso, y después pesado como una roca… y es irónico, porque las personas que antes se reían contigo o de ti empiezan a llorar por ti, ves sufrir a las personas que amas por tu culpa… pues has perdido el faro de la vida, el sendero que hace que tus ojos estén abiertos y rebosantes de vida, y te pierdes en la oscuridad, en el abismo, donde no puedes ver más allá de ti y de la muerte que te espera; así que por favor, aprovecha tu vida, convive con nuestros hermosos hijos, tanto como puedas, para que cuando estés a mi lado, me cuentes tantas cosas que hiciste con ellos, además, te pediré un favor, eres joven aun, por ello consigue a otra persona para que te haga feliz, porque necesitaras mucho de las personas, porque el tiempo cura, pero es demasiado lento como para soportarlo solo.

Además enséñale a los niños a que no me tengan rencor o enojo por haberme ido tan rápido, porque esa no fue mi elección, también enséñales todo lo que sea necesario, como las 3 prohibiciones, y tantas cosas, porque necesitaran mucho de ti, porque tendrás que ocupar el lugar de una madre y de un padre.

Ahora bien, iré directo a la llave que te entregue, es la que abrirá el cajón en donde están las cartas de los niños, déselas en el momento que dice allí, esto parecerá una instrucción, pero no sabía de qué otra forma decírtelo Naruto.

Ahora sí, puedes ver la memoria.

Te amo esposo, compañero y por supuesto…

Mi Naruto-kun ".

Entonces prendí mi computadora, y conecte la memoria, en ella está un video…

Lo abrí e inmediatamente empezó a sonar una canción, con la bella voz de Hinata y con ella sentada tocando el piano con sus dedos delgados y pálidos con una melodía que solo ella se sabía.

"Ahora que está todo en silencio

Y que la calma me besa el corazón,

Os quiero decir adiós

Porque ha llegado la hora

De que andéis el camino ya sin mí

Hay tanto por lo que vivir.

No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,

Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír

Pero mi vida,

Yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y solo el viento sabe

Lo que has sufrido por amarme.

Hay tantas cosas

Que nunca te dije en vida

Que eres todo cuanto amo

Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

Te cuidare desde aquí

Sé que la culpa os acosa,

Y os susurra al oído ''pude hacer más''

No hay nada que reprochar

Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal

Y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di

Pero mi vida

Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí

Y muero otra vez si lloráis.

He aprendido al fin a disfrutar

Y soy feliz

No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar

Nunca me olvides

Me tengo que marchar

Pero mi vida

Yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

Desde mi cielo

Os arropare en la noche

Y os arrullare en los sueños

Y espantare todos los miedos

Desde mi cielo

Os esperare escribiendo

Yo nunca os olvidare"

* * *

><p><strong>Y Fin...<strong>

**Por favor si te ha gustado esta historia :3 dejarme un review :3 y si no también, estaría super encantada de saber tu opinión :3**

**Saludos.**

**Emma**


End file.
